By Your Side
by FallenReaperGrim
Summary: Ron starts to need some support in his life with everything he's going through. When he hits his darkest hour, a certain blonde cheerleader becomes his shining light. WARNING! Semi dark first chapter.


By Your Side

Chapter 1: Finding Companionship

**A/N: Hey everyone! FRG her today with a new story idea, By Your Side. Got a review a couple hours ago on Release of Restraints and it made me realize something, I've just been following the trend of making Ron a badass and making Kim look like a spoiled little girl. So it's time that I switch it up a bit. New story, new idea, new title and new plot. Let's get this show on the road!**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Singing/Rapping"_

_**~By Your Side~**_

"Awww man!"

Was the cry of a distraught blonde teen side kick. It was Friday, Ron's favorite day of the week simoly because in what it seemed like in forever, he was finally going to spend time with his best friend and teen heroine, Kim Possible. Today was supposed to go smoothly, but so far nothing had gone his way at all. Rufus had gotten hurt on his last mission against one of Pofessor Dementor's henchmen. His was kicked harshly in the side by the burly goon so he wasn't well enough to come with him to school today. His moped hand broken down on him which forced him to walk all the way to school, barely making it in time before the late bell rung. However the jocks caught him before he could make it to first period and made sure he couldn't make it on time. They teased him about being Kim's lap dog and his missing rodent. He tried to atleast stand up for himself but they shoved him against the locker and would jab him in the arm or ribs every time he tried to get a word out. When they got bored and left, a cheer leader offered her hand to help him up but then pulled it back at the last second, making him fall back on the ground. Laugh at and humiliated, he slowly dragged his body to first period english where Mr. Barkin screamed and made a fool out of him in front of the class again. After a day of nothing but ridicule, he was looking forward to atleast spending the rest of the day with his best friend. It was lunch time and as usual, the food was barely edible at all. At his usual table he spotted Kim and a grin stretched across his face. He finally got to share a period with nobody but her for once after Mr. Barkin had split them up for some reason. He sat down across from her and as he was about to ask her about her day, she told him that she was going on a date with her boyfriend Josh Mankey to see an Oh Boy's concert.

The blows just kept on coming.

"I'm so sorry Ron but Josh and I have been planning this for months. I should've told you earlier but I was just so busy and I could never find the time. I promise I'll make it up to you someday." Kim admitted sadly as she stared at Ron's crestfallen face as he stared down at his try. He was looking forward to there best friend day for so long but she had stood Josh up so much, this date was important for the both of them. She felt terrible and hoped that do could forgive her for being a horrible friend.

"It's alright Kim. Maybe next month we can try and hang out again" said the distraught sidekick as he pushed his tray away, suddenly losing his monstrous apatite. Looking up he saw her boyfriend walk up to their table, wrap an arm around Kim and nudged his head in a different direction. He never did acknowledge Ron's presence, his focus solely on Kim. She looked at her freckled friend, silently asking permission with her eyes to go be with her boyfriend. Ron gave a forced grin, try his best to not let his emotions reach his eyes and failing badly at it. Kim felt another stab to her heart as got up and let Josh direct her to where he wanted them to go.

_'I'm sorry Ron, I'm a horrible friend" _Kim thought as she took one last look at her depressed friend as he sat at the table alone, something that was slowly becoming a routine.

_**~By Your Side~**_

Tara Knight is a beautiful blonde girl with big baby blue eyes and a bubbly personality. But she was currently bored out of her mind as she sat with the other cheerleaders. They were talking about new shopping trips or boys or something along those lines. She didn't care to listen to be honest, all their talks were either degrading talk about some of their peers or something superficial. It was annoying honestly and the amount of times she just wanted to puller her own hair out was maddening. She looked around the lunch room with half lidded eyes as the girls at the table droned on as nothing background noise. Her eyes landed on her secret crush to everyone but her best friend Bonnie, Ron Stoppable. To her, he was incredibly cute with his soft brown eyes and boyish grin and the way he tried to make class a more relaxed environment. She could go on and on about how much she liked him more than those egotistical jocks and arrogant jerks that lived in Upperton. But then she noticed something... off about him. He wasn't lighting up the room with his huge smile that was always on his fave or cracking jokes with his cute pink friend Rufus. His head was down and he wasn't even eating the school food which was starting to scare her. What was wrong with him?

_**~By Your Side~**_

Ron wanted to be just so mad right now. He wanted to be furious and yell out all of his frustrations, to let everyone who could hear his voice how angry he was. He wanted to plead and beg Kim to just cancel on Josh so they could at least spend the rest of the day together.

But he couldn't.

Kim was his friend. He couldn't be selfish and hog all of her time to himself. She had a boy friend, other friends and commitments to make. He had to be the bigger man and let Kim socialize with other people. He slowly rose out from his seat with his tray to throw it away. He wasn't very hungry anyway. As he walked his tray was suddenly flipped and whatever was on it was now on his shirt. Next thing he knew he was shoved to the floor with the sounds of hard laughter surrounding him. Looking up he saw the queen Bonnie surround by her posse of jocks. She was laughing the hardest as the jocks high fived each other a job welled done. Brick was in the back of them and gave Ron a sympathetic look, his eyes conveying the message "I don't agree with any of this."

"Maybe you'll look where you're going next time loser!" Bonnie sneered at the fallen sidekick who was doing everything in his power not to lose control of the tears in his eyes. No reason to give them more ammo to make his day any worse than it was now. He sluggishly picked himself off the ground along with his tray and dumped it in the trash before heading out the double doors, the cruel laughter of his peers echoing in his ears as a tear broke through the dam that was his self control. It descended gradually from his right eye, down his cheek, and onto the cold tile floor

_**~By Your Side~**_

Tara was utterly appalled by Bonnie. How could she be so cruel?! Ron wasn't even near her and she just went out of her way to give him flak. Couldn't she see hurt how depressed he was? Or did she just not care about any body but herself and her reputation. Then you had all these...these...assholes just laughing at him! How would they feel if it were them in Ron's place? Growling to here self as she heard her table congraduate their juvenile behavior, she shoved her chair away from the table and stormed away, giving Bonnie an ice cold glare on the way out the door. If nobody was going to give Ron a hand, she would and to hell with the status quo!

"Where are you Ron?" Tara asked herself sadly as she searched nearly the whole school for the rouge blonde. She count seem to find him any where inside and it was starting to scare her. She didn't know how hurt he really was and could only hope he was just taking a breather from everything.

"Please be careful Ron, I hope you're not in any pain." The blue eyed beauty prayed as she beauty continued her search.

If only she knew

_**~By Your Side~**_

Ron silently looked up into the sky as he watched the clouds gently rolled across the clear blue sky, the small breeze carrying them on their journey. He wished he could be as carefree as those clouds, just being able to drift for days on end, without any attachments or limitations on where to go. To be free like those clouds, he would give anything it took. But it's only a dream as he reminded himself of what took place almost half an hour ago. Bullied again by the queen of the hive, laughed at by everybody else and basically dumped by his best friend for aome pretty boy asshole. He just wanted to end it all, to take away the pain and just never feel anything ever again. He looked down at his arms, slowly pulling up the sleeves, looking at the criss crossing scars that reminded himself of his failures.

Failure. Maybe that was all that he was, seeing how he couldn't even kill himself right. He leaned back against the bark of the tree he was leaning on and slowly reached into his side pocket, pulling out a tiny glass shard and holding it to his left wrist, his eyes devoid of any emotion. This time, he was finally going to be free. That was, until a slender hand knocked the shard away and having his hands place in theirs. Looking up, he saw the the blue eyes that reminded him of the sky he loved to look at and broke down. Yanking his hands away from the person and instead wrapping them in a desperate hug. Burrying his head in their neck and crying his eyes out, letting out all the frustration and depression he had been holding onto for so long.

_**~By Your Side~**_

Tara was close to giving up her search, but decided to check one last place before going back to lunch. She turned the corner and looked out the huge bay windows that gave view to the new court yardthe school had gotten last year. There her heart leapt with joy as she saw the man she was looking for standing amoungst some of the large oak trees and simply looking to the sky. She hurriedly ran down the stairs and almost burst though the doors that opened too the court yard but stopped herself, if only by a slim margin. She didn't want to scare him away and have to search for him again. Slowly opening the door and sliding through the opening, she made her way to the freckled teen, a small and cheerful smile on her face. She then saw him lean against the tree and roll up both of his sleeves, making out little lines on his arms. Maybe they were his veins or something? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shard of glass and put it on his wrist. Her eyes snapped open at that, scared out of her mind as she saw a tiny drop of blood start to escape form his wrist. Not thinking, she sprinted over towards him and knocked the glass out of his hand, launching it far away from them. She grabbed both of his hands, stopping him from try to hurt himself again. When he looked into her eyes, she wanted to break down then and there.

This wasn't her Ron.

He didn't have the same spark of life he had in his soft chocolate brown eyes. The cheerfulness was gone along with everything else about him that made her fall for the big hearted sidekick. She couldn't stand to see him like this, it was so heart wrenching and and broke her heart to see him this way. As she was about to ask him was he okay, he yanked his hands away from her before wrapping her in a tight hug, burying his face into her neck and started to weep. She had never seen somebody so broken the way he was. She wrapped an arm around his neck and stroked the back of head with the other, silently supporting him as there were no words needed to be said.

_'Oh Ron, what has this world done to you? No person should be hurt like this. But no more. No more cheering from the sidelines, no more hiding away from you. If nobody is going to be by your side, I will. You won't have to go through this alone anymore, I promise' _

**~End Chapter 1~**

**A/N: Okay a little dark chapter here but it does it better from here on out. I wanted to try and do something out of my comfort zone and be a little original. You see stories with a bad Kim, kickass Ron and a shy Tara. Let's switch it up a bit and do it like this. Anyway reviews, comments, concerns, flames, suggestions, everything's welcomed here. FRG here saying have fun and stay awesome**


End file.
